Coleccion de Retazos
by mcr77
Summary: Escenas random que originalmente iban a ser parte de otros de mis fics, pero que por falta de tiempo e imaginación quedarán compiladas aquí... varias parejas y varios temas... Segunda escena XanxusxOCxSqualo (XxOCxS) (10xOCx36) (10xOCx29)
1. Quien lo hubiera creido

Hola hola cariños, aki yo con una idea random... más q nada les explicaré el por qué de esto...

y pues es q como no he terminado todos mis fics y tengo 2 en fila a parte del siguiente capi de la Galería Vongola,

pues se me ocurrió la idea de subir unas escenas random q originalmente iban a ser parte de otros de mis fics, pero que por falta de tiempo e imaginación decidí recortar como "Colección de Retazos" osea pedacitos de la historia original, lo q quiere decir q explicaré a q fic pertenecía originalmente y donde iba a ir...

por el momento no puedo cumplir con peticiones q ya voy muy atrasada con los trabajos y pues mis ideas sobre mis fics OC aún está en pie, por si alguien se anima...

Después del anuncio parroquial les dejo el primer retazo de la

Fic original: La bazuka de las 10 generaciones capitulo final

Personajes participantes: Haru, Gokudera, Tsuna, Shamal, ShittP, Lambo, I-pin y Mukuro

Parejas: HibarixHaru (1886), GokuderaxHaru (5986)

Advertencias: Ligeras insinuaciones de situaciones no aptas para menores, discresión recomendada

**¿Quién lo hubiera creído?**

Era un día normal para la décima generación de los Vongola, normal entendiéndose las peleas esporádicas de sus integrantes ya fueran verbales o físicas, así como Tsuna siendo perseguido por los buscapleitos, pero en esta ocasión no se encontraba solo, ahora su compañero en las palizas era su amigo Enma Kozarto. Pues había pasado ya un mes desde que los Vongola y los Simón hubieren peleado y hecho las paces, tan era así que cada uno de sus guardianes tenía un nuevo amigo con el cual convivir y desempeñarse, ya fuera a base de golpes, gritos o miradas indiscretas. Pero eso no era lo que preocupaba a Tsunayoshi Sawada sino la relación que su amiga Haru mantenía con cierto guardián de la nube y prefecto de Nami-chuu, quienes al igual que el con su novia Kyoko-chan cumpliría unos 3 meses de relación.

Tsuna sabía que Hibari no era un chico impulsivo o que se dejara llevar por los deseos de cualquier adolescente, sin embargo Mukuro… bueno Mukuro era él, y como su pasatiempo principal tenía el de molestar e interferir en la relación de sus amigos, lo que incluía peleas con el prefecto o coquetear directamente con Haru, quien como buena e inocente chica no se daba cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Nee Gokudera-kun –le llamó a su fiel guardián de la tormenta

-dígame décimo –le respondió de inmediato

-¿me harías un favor? –le pidió el chico de ojos chocolate

0*0*0*0*0

La castaña como ya era su costumbre caminaba por los pasillos prácticamente desiertos de Namimori esperando encontrarse con Hibird-chan, sus pasos parecían los de caperucita roja en el bosque caminado directamente a la boca del lobo.

-tsk –chistó cierto peliplata –es que acaso la mujer tonta ¿no entiende lo que provoca? –pensó mientras caminaba discretamente detrás de ella

-¡Hahi! ¿Dónde estará Hibird-chan? –preguntó Haru observando por todos los pasillos

Cuando de repente un fuerte estruendo proveniente del patio la sorprendió, haciendo que parte de los cristales de la ventana se agrietaran

-¡Hahi! ¿Qué fue eso-_desu_? –interrogó la ojicastaña acercándose a uno de los ventanales

-¡aléjate de ahí _baka-onna_! –escuchó una voz masculina antes de sentirse envuelta en un cálido abrazo seguido de otro estruendo

-¡HAHI! –gritó asustada para luego encontrarse con un rostro blanquecino y unos orbes de color verde –¿Gokudera? –

-_baka-onna_, argh–balbuceó el ojiverde

-¡kyaaa!¡Aléjate de mí y no me toques! –exclamó Haru y alejó al guardián de la tormenta

Cuando Gokudera se separó de ella descubrió entonces que en su espalda y parte de su brazo derecho tenía enterrados los cristales del ventanal

-tsk –chasqueó el ojiverde

-Gokudera –susurró asustada la castaña y se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo

-no es nada –aseguró Hayato pero se tambaleó ligeramente –¿tú estás herida? –le preguntó

-Haru está bien-_desu_, ¡pero tenemos que atender a Gokudera de inmediato-_desu_! –exclamó Miura al ver como sus heridas empezaban a sangrar

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la enfermería, justo en la puerta se encontraba el Doctor Shamal…

-yo solo atiendo chicas –se negó Shamal observando a Gokudera –¿te duele algo Haru-chan? –decía al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre la castaña en un intento de besuquearla

-ni lo intentes pervertido –lo detuvo el peliplata envolviendo a la chica con su brazo derecho

-por favor Shamal-sensei, ayude a Gokudera –rogó la castaña

-solo por tratarse de la linda Haru-chan –aceptó el hitman

Mientras el médico le quitaba los cristales que llevaba enterrados en el cuerpo el guardián de la tormenta, la joven Miura recordaba la razón por la cual aborrecía aún más al muchacho que tenía enfrente…

**_Flash back_**

Era una tarde como cualquiera andaba por los pasillos, jugueteando con la pequeña bola de plumas amarilla, hasta que el grito de una voz familiar la guió hasta la enfermería, desde la puerta pudo escuchar como una de las camas se movía rítmicamente, acompañada de unas respiraciones agitadas y ligeras maldiciones en italiano.

-che… Shitopi-chan –gemía una voz masculina que le parecía extrañamente familiar

-mmmm Gokudera-kun –le respondía con voz entrecortada una chica

La curiosidad dominó por completo a la chiquilla quien abrió un poco la puerta de la enfermería solo para descubrir sobre la cama a cierto peliplata con la chica rara de los Simon, en un justo y apretado abrazo, con nada más que las sábanas cubriéndolos. La pobre castaña sintió un vuelco en el estómago, era… era una escena surreal, algo para lo que su mente no estaba o estaría preparada, cerró la puerta silenciosamente y trató de salir de ahí, pero solo pudo avanzar un par de metros cuando sus rodillas flaquearon al escuchar la voz de Gokudera gruñir ruidosamente de placer.

Sin quererlo se quedó ahí en el suelo, sin hacer ruido y al cabo de un tiempo, no supo cuánto escuchó los pasos de la chica marcharse, seguido de Gokudera con un andar lento y relajado.

-¡baka onna! –le gritó asustado el peliplata al encontrarla

-¡Hahi! –exclamó sorprendida la Miura y miró al chico que estaba de pie frente a ella

El cabello revuelto, sus mejillas sonrojadas, algunas gotas de sudor recorriendo parte de su rostro blanquecino y unas marcas rojizas sobre su cuello y parte de su pecho expuesto.

-¡Gokudera-san es un pervertido por hacer eso! –le reclamó sin pensarlo levantándose del suelo

-¿qué? -Gritó Hayato –nos … -el peliplata cubrió su boca mientras el sonrojo crecía aún más

Sus orbes castañas lo juzgaban…

-¿pervertido por hacerlo con una chica? _Baka-onna _la pervertida eres tú por observarnos –arremetió –además no es asunto tuyo lo que haga con Shitopi-chan, como no es asunto mío lo que hagas con el endemoniado prefecto -

La castaña cayó en la cuenta en ese momento de que Gokudera tenía razón…

**_Fin del Flash back_**

Desde aquel día Haru procuraba alejarse de Hayato, y es que no podía evitar recordar su voz entrecortada, lo que le provocaba que sus piernas se convirtieran en gelatina.

-Listo Hayato –dijo el médico terminado de vendarlo –descansa –aconsejó dándole una palmada en la espalda

-¡argh! –se quejó el ojiverde y luego le lanzó una mirada de desprecio

-_arigato_ Shamal-sensei –hizo una reverencia Miura

-¿por qué no me agradeces con un besito? –pidió el hitman para ser detenido por el guardián de la tormenta

-te dije que ni lo intentaras viejo pervertido –

-aguafiestas, en fin me retiro un rato –se despidió dejándolos solos

De inmediato la castaña se alejó un poco de su salvador, porque aún a pesar de ser fría e indiferente con el muchacho durante todo ese tiempo, Gokudera la había salvado del peligro.

-Haru no logró ver a Hibird-chan –se quejó repentinamente la castaña al ver su reloj

-tsk _baka-onna_ –susurró molesto Gokudera

De repente la castaña le dedicó una mirada fija al guardián de la tormenta, tal vez era el momento de hacer las paces y se acercó a él.

-Haru no entiende por qué Gokudera-san la sigue –le dijo

De repente un leve sonrojo apareció en el blanquecino rostro del peliplata, pero pasó inadvertido para la chica.

-_baka-onna_ eso es porque el décimo está preocupado por tu relación con Hibari y Mukuro y todo lo que provocas –le respondió porque en el fondo la chica no era de mal ver pensaba Hayato

-pero Haru no ha hecho nada-_desu_ –alegó en su defensa -Haru no entiende qué es lo peor que podría pasar con Hibari o Mukuro-_desu_ -

-¡argh! nunca te das cuenta de nada, es por eso que ¡siempre serás una mujer tonta! –exclamó con cierta molestia encontrando su rostro con el de ella

-¡Gokudera es un estú…! –cuando repentinamente se vio acallada por los labios del guardián de la tormenta

Antes de que la castaña pudiera reaccionar siquiera se vio envuelta en un posesivo abrazo, al tiempo que el peliplata aprovechaba para saborear sus suaves labios, la caricia duró un buen rato y cuando se separaron ambos jóvenes tenían sus rostros cubiertos de carmín.

-Eso Haru, es lo menos que te podría pasar estando a solas con cualquiera de los dos –susurró el peliplata con una voz que a la castaña le pareció demasiado atractiva

-Gokudera… -susurró con un hilo de voz

De repente la puerta de la enfermería se abrió develando a Tsuna, Lambo e I-pin

-¡Gokudera-kun, Haru! –exclamó el joven Vongola casi sin aliento

-¡Bakadera! –gritó un niño en mameluco de vaca sacando un par de granadas y aventándose contra el peliplata

Entretanto Hayato simple y sencillamente le daba un manotazo para alejarlo, haciendo que se cayera de panza en el suelo.

-¡ten…go que… es…tar…cal…ma…do buaaaaa! –lloriqueó el infante

-¡Lambo-chan! –se quejó Haru al tiempo que trataba de ayudar al niño

-Herbívoros –anunció una voz masculina entrando al lugar

-che… -se quejó Hayato al verlo

-Hibari-san –balbuceó Tsuna preocupado

Mientras tanto en el suelo Haru trataba de detener el llanto del niño Bovino, sin embargo de su cabello Lambo sacó cierta arma de color morado que golpeó accidentalmente a la castaña, sacando una nube de humo rosa.

-Lambo te dije que estaba prohibido que usaras la bazuka otra vez –le gritó enojado el castaño

-¡gyaaa! –exclamó asustado el niño corriendo fuera de la enfermería

-nee I-pin, tenemos que ir por Lambo –le dijo el castaño a la pequeña solo para notar que en su frente se había activado la bomba Pinzu -¡Hiiieee! –gritó Tsuna asustado mientras salía corriendo con I-pin en sus brazos

-¡_Kamikorosu_, herbívoros! –exclamó el prefecto al tiempo que salía en persecución del Lambo y Tsuna

-vaca estúpida –tosió el peliplata mientras que el humo rosa de la bazuca se disipaba y en el lugar donde estaba la _baka-onna_ aparecía una mujer de cabello castaño corto

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que Haru había viajado por culpa de la bazuca de los 10 años-_desu_ –se quejó la castaña acariciando su vientre ligeramente redondo

x0x0x0x0x0x

Haru tosía un poco…

-¡oh por Dios!, ¿dónde estará Haru?–dijo algo asustada recordando la última vez que viajó en el tiempo

Al disiparse el humo descubrió que se encontraba en una hermosa sala, muy similar a la base Vongola que hubieran conocido en ese futuro aterrador.

-¡Mujer! ¿¡Dónde dejaste mi camisa roja?! –exclamó una voz levemente familiar

-¡Hahi! –exclamó asustada y sin querer tiró una canasta de ropa que se encontraba encima de una de las mesas

-¡Haru! Mujer sabes que no puedes cargar nada en tu condi… -gritó con cierto miedo un hombre alto de cabello plateado que entró a la habitación

-¿Gokudera? –interrogó al ver que el muchacho se encontraba con el torso desnudo

-déjame adivinar, la vaca estúpida hizo de las suyas de nuevo –dijo el ojiverde sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz

-Gokudera, ¿qué es lo que hace Haru aquí-_desu_ y por qué le preguntas por tu camisa-_desu_? –

La pregunta parecía haber tomado por sorpresa al peliplata quien guardó silencio…

x0x0x0x0x0x

-¿Haru? –interrogó el ojiverde a la mujer que estaba enfrente de él

-Hayato, te ves tan lindo de joven –le dedicó una sonrisa que lo dejó sin aliento –¡Hahi! Haru no debería haber dicho eso-_desu_–se cubrió el rostro con sus manos

Fue entonces cuando Gokudera notó que en su mano izquierda en el dedo anular llevaba un anillo de compromiso, con un hermoso rubí sobre un aro trenzado de color dorado.

-Haru, estás casada ¿no es verdad? –interrogó el ojiverde con voz ligeramente decepcionada, la mujer debía de estar con el maldito prefecto o el freak de la piña

-Así es-_desu_ –sonrió la mujer al tiempo que acariciaba una vez su vientre –en unos meses vamos a tener a nuestro primer hijo –le dedicó una sonrisa tan hermosa que lo hizo sonrojar

x0x0x0x0x0x

-Haru vives en la mansión Vongola desde hace un par de años y lo de la ropa… -contestó Hayato

-¿es que acaso Haru aún se dedica a la lavandería nada más-_desu_? –interrogó la castaña un poco decepcionada después de todo en el pasado había logrado escalar algunas posiciones en cuanto a las misiones

-ah, claro que eres una agente Vongola, pero el médico te dio unos meses de descanso –le respondió Gokudera dedicándole una sonrisa

Haciendo que la castaña sonriera y bailoteara felizmente por unos segundos

-y ¿por qué Haru no puede realizar misiones-_desu_?, es ¿Qué acaso se lastimó mucho-_desu_? –

Gokudera tosió ligeramente al tiempo que un sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas

-podríamos decir que de eso yo soy el culpable –susurró rascando su rostro entonces notó que en su mano izquierda llevaba una alianza dorada

-Gokudera es un malo por dejar que Haru se lastime-_desu_ –

-nos divertimos mucho en esa ocasión–rió el ojiverde dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta

La ojicastaña solo ladeó su cabeza al no comprender sus palabras…

x0x0x0x0x0x

-¿y quién es el padre? –

-el esposo de Haru por supuesto –respondió sonrojada la castaña

Y por enésima ocasión en el día la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, develando a cierto muchacho de cabello negro con tonfas peleando contra un peliazul armado con un tridente

-¿Es todo lo que tiene la alondra? –le retó el chico de mirada heterocromática

-hmp –respondió el prefecto y lanzó una de sus cadenas contra su oponente

Mukuro entre tanto esquivó el objeto, haciendo que la cadena fuera directamente contra la mujer

-¡Hahi! –exclamó asustada Haru del futuro

-¡bastardos! –gritó Gokudera atravesándose y por ende recibiendo el golpe, que lo hizo caer al suelo de inmediato

-¡Hayato! –lloriqueó la mujer agachándose con cierta dificultad

-Tsk, par de inconscientes arriesgando a su mujer y su futuro hijo –susurró casi sin aliento

Ambos guardianes se detuvieron al observar a la mujer y por unos instantes hubo una pequeña tregua

-kufufufu, ¿mi futuro hijo? –rió el ilusionista con cierto interés

-¿quién dijo que ella será tuya? –retó el prefecto

-Mukuro-san, Kyoya-san podrían detenerse por favor –rogó la mujer ayudando al peliplata a sentarse

-mujer tonta, en tu condición no debes de hacer esfuerzos –balbuceó casi sin aliento Gokudera

-Hayato, gracias –le sonrió y luego le susurró algo al oído para luego darle un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a los presentes

Puff una nube de humo le envolvió dando paso a la Haru del presente

-herbívora –susurró el prefecto al reconocer a su novia

-kufufufu –rió el ilusionista

-¡Hahi! ¡Gokudera es un malo! –chilló la castaña tomándolo del brazo

-¿qué haces mujer? –interrogó sorprendido el peliplata

-por culpa de Gokudera, Haru no puede realizar misiones para Vongola, aunque diga que nos hayamos divertido mucho, Gokudera es un malo, y Haru ahora solo se dedica a las tareas domésticas-_desu_ –lloriqueó Haru zarandeándolo del brazo

Los tres muchachos se quedaron helados, pues las palabras de la castaña podían explicar en parte a su yo del futuro…

-¿por mi culpa? –susurró el peliplata y recordó las palabras de Haru del futuro

"-estoy segura que a mi hijo, como a su padre le encantarán los UMAs –"

Haciendo que una sonrisa y un sonrojo cruzaran su rostro, la sangre de ciertos guardianes empezaba a hervir de ira, porque si lo que insinuaba era verdad…

-perrito prepárate para conocer los 6 niveles del infierno –amenazó Mukuro

-herbívoro _kamikorosu_ –dijo iracundo el prefecto

-Denme todo lo que tengan yo puedo con ambos –los retó el guardián de la tormenta sacando unas dinamitas

-¡Hahi! Mukuro, Hibari deténganse por favor, Gokudera está lastimado y no puede combatir –intervino la castaña

-mujer no te entrometas, esto es cosa de hombres –dijo con un tono de posesividad Hayato

* * *

Lo lamento por las fans de HibarixHaru, pero es q... me gustan más como se llevan Gokudera y Haru... además en el manga noté algunas cosillas como q dan a entender q ellos podrían convertirse en una pareja...

pero xD no se lo tomen a pecho... quise hacer algo humorístico, especialmente porque hoy es el cumple de Hayato, felicidades! wii!

y pues se m hace linda la parejita...

ajajaj xD le comieron el mandado a Hibari y a Mukuro... jajajaj (un aura maligna aparece detrás de ella)

am... ups (?) *se oculta con Xanxus*

ah y como dice Chikuza, no esperen actualizaciones prontas o periódicas, solo cuando haya escrito una escena buena q no más no vea donde poder incluir la subiré akí...

nos estamos leyendo

Saluditos

Ah y si, me faltan un fic de OCxRicardo Vongola y un OCxDino... además de la galería... no crean q no ando trabajando en eso... ;3;


	2. Noche de Copas

**Colección de Retazos**

* * *

Akí yo con una escena q no tenía lugar en otro de mis fics, pero q deseaba mostrarles, un poco de humor negro ;P

Fic original: Post-Lo que no estaba buscando y Tómalo es tuyo.

Personajes participantes: Xanxus, Squalo, Ime (OC) y Lussuria

Parejas: XanxusxOC, SqualoxOC y XanxusxOCxSqualo

Advertencias: Situaciones no aptas para menores, discresión recomendada

* * *

**Noche de Copas**

Lussuria observó con atención a los presentes en el desayuno, el guardián del sol había acompañado al ex-jefe Vongola Timoteo, con la princesita Varia y el _pesciolino_ en un paseo el día anterior y no habían llegado hasta hacía esa mañana. Levi se encontraba en una misión por el Cairo, Marmon estaba de viaje por Roma, mientras que Bel y Fran estaban en la mansión Vongola ayudando al décimo en unos asuntos. Lo que había dejado al jefe, el capitán y la ayudante administrativa (la esposa del jefe) solos en la mansión.

Cualquiera diría que habrían ciertos estragos en la mansión debido al temperamental jefe que tenían, pero cuál fue la sorpresa del guardián del sol y de Nono, al llegar y encontrar el edificio impecable, ni restos de cristales rotos, alfombras quemadas, nada de nada… si alguien le preguntaba al representante del sol, la situación era muy sospechosa.

Especialmente cuando el capitán y la esposa del jefe no se dirigían ni una sola mirada, parecían evitarse a toda costa.

-pero ¿qué sucede con este ambiente tan tenso? –interrogó el hombre del mohicano

Xanxus por su parte no dijo nada al tiempo que le daba otro mordisco a su carne y luego le daba un sorbo a su bebida. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su esposa y el capitán Varia.

-no sucede nada malo –le respondió la mujer con una voz ronca seguida de una toz

-mmm, Ime-chan ¿Qué le sucedió a tu voz? –interrogó el guardián del Sol

-nada, solo tengo una ligera molestia en la garganta –respondió bebiendo un poco de té

-Ime-chan ¿no será que estuviste gritando hasta quedarte sin voz? -Lussuria le dirigió una mirada fija a la pelinegra, cuyo rostro se coloreó al instante de rojo.

_-¡Espera Xanxus, espe…! –la voz de la mujer resonó en su mente_

Squalo por su parte dejó caer el tenedor, haciendo que la atención de Lussuria se fijara entonces el su persona.

Fue entonces que Xanxus se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su despacho, el peliplata lo siguió al instante.

-Ime-chan ¿ha sucedido algo malo? –insistió Lussuria al notar como en el cuello del capitán había ciertas marcas rojas, como si hubieran tratado de ahorcarlo

De inmediato la pelinegra negó con la cabeza…

Ime se encontraba sentada en su oficina, firmando como ya era su costumbre los documentos que habían quedado pendientes, sin embargo no podía concentrarse del todo en su actividad, pues la noche anterior había sido inimaginable…

La pelinegra dejó los documentos por un momento, se asomó por la ventana donde pudo ver a nono jugando con los niños, no cabía que era una hermosa postal…

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de cierto peliplata, quien llevaba una pila nueva de documentos. Ambos temblaron al descubrir que se encontraban completamente solos en la habitación, pues a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior…

Todo había comenzado durante la cena, sin darse cuenta habían usado una de esas botellas extravagantes que Marmon guardaba en la alacena, y se la habían servido a Xanxus, creyendo que se trataba de cualquier licor, pero sorpresa, la bebida había resultado ser un potente afrodisiaco, que sumado al natural sex appeal que el jefe Varia poseía lo había convertido momentáneamente en todo un semental, en su estado de reposo Xanxus se había quedado prácticamente dormido en el comedor y entre su esposa y capitán lo habían llevado hasta sus aposentos, pero cuando lo habían dejado en el colchón, el moreno empezó a balbucear un par de palabras haciendo que ambos le miraran con cierta curiosidad.

-estúpido tiburón –susurró el jefe antes de jalarlo del cabello y besarlo de una forma tan feroz que su mujer estuvo a punto de desmayarse

-¡Xanxus! –exclamó sorprendida

-¡ven acá mujer! –demandó el pelinegro jalándola y luego la besó a ella de la misma forma

Y ahí se había desatado todo, besos, mordidas, caricias, la voz profunda de Xanxus llamaba sus nombres, entre sus gemidos y gritos, ninguno de los dos había podido imaginar cuánta resistencia sería capaz de tener un hombre como él, ni las formas en que podía torturarlos a ambos…

Si alguien hubiera estado en la mansión esa noche habría escuchado sus voces gritando toda la madrugada, no podían decir a ciencia cierta quién de los dos había gritado más, pero lo que era seguro es que sus voces daban una idea de lo que ocurría en esa habitación.

Y para fortuna o desgracia, Xanxus no recordaba con exactitud lo sucedido la noche anterior, solo podían recordarlo Ime y Squalo…

Durante unos momentos guardaron sileincio hasta que…

-Squalo –le llamó la mujer con una voz tímida

-¿qué sucede? –respondió con un susurro

-lo de anoche… no era la primera vez que Xanxus y tú…? ¿cierto? –formuló la fémina

El pálido rostro del capitán Varia se coloreó de un color carmín y su quijada se movía sin articular palabra alguna. La mujer cubrió entonces su boca mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y su rostro se coloreaba del mismo color que el peliplata.

-creo que no debí preguntar –balbuceó nerviosa

-¡Voi! No importa, fue hace mucho tiempo, éramos unos mocosos –respondió Superbi desviando su mirada

Por unos instantes permanecieron en silencio…

–¿Xanxus ha sido el único para ti no es verdad? –dijo repentinamente el peliplata

-así es –respondió con un hilo de voz la pelinegra –bueno, hasta… creo que lo entiendes ¿cierto? –agregó

-sí –dijo monosílabamente

-fue lindo –sonrió finalmente la mujer con un sonrojo cruzando parte de sus mejillas

Lussuria por su parte contemplaba desde la puerta de la oficina boquiabierto…

-¡muévete! –escuchó la voz profunda del jefe a sus espaldas y sin quererlo dio un brinco

-boss –susurró el guardián del sol abriendo el paso

Y de una patada el jefe Varia abrió la puerta de la habitación, asustando al par que se encontraba dentro.

-¡Voi! –gritó molesto el capitán

-¡Por todos los cielos! –exclamó Ime

Sin embargo el pelinegro solo les dirigió una mirada

-estúpido tiburón –susurró con una voz áspera

-¡Voi! Ya te dejé el papeleo, tengo que hablar con el mocoso para saber cómo va la misión de Bel y Fran –dijo Squalo con voz temblorosa y salió al instante de la habitación

-mujer –miró a su esposa quien rápidamente se sento en el escritorio para continuar con su trabajo

-Duerme un rato Xanxus, yo me encargo de esto –le sonrió con un ligero nerviosismo

Xanxus no pudo más que esbozar una ligera sonrisa, claro que recordaba la noche anterior, hasta el más mínimo detalle; podían llamarlo sádico pero no podía evitar burlarse del hecho de que el par de idiotas estaban avergonzados de lo sucedido, para él había sido sumamente divertido, porque después de todo él, Xanxus siempre sería el dominante en cualquier situación.

* * *

xD esto se m ocurrió despues de una conversación random con una de mis lectoras, xD un trío amoroso (?)

y pues admitamos algo de entre los 3 Xanxus sería dominante si o sí jajaja

es algo más de humor negro, no se lo tomen a pecho ;P

nos leeremos en otra ocasión...


End file.
